


Bend isn't broken

by Tamina_Belikhov



Category: Eragon (2006), Original Work, The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Angst, Dark, Dark Love, Dubious Consent, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Horror, Hurt, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Poetry, Kissing, Love, Magic, Murder, Non-Consensual Touching, Obsession, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, lots of horror, non con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:03:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamina_Belikhov/pseuds/Tamina_Belikhov
Summary: So young and so naive. It's a wonder they let you down here." Taminas eyes widened a bit. " Or could it be they don't know you're here" he sounded delighted and she could only glance down. He continued " Ow, how your ignorance is gonna cost you." Tamina felt another tear glide over her face. "Please let me go" she whispered. He just smiled down at her making her realise just how small she was compared to him. "I will never let you go now, you are mine."When Taminas curiosity gets the best and she accidentally gains the attention of the dangerous shade Durza she is in a lot of trouble. And in a world were nothing is black and white, Tamina has to make her way through the grey.This is a very dark fanfiction with sexual scenes , dark themes and an attempt at world building.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone and welcome to the darkest part of my mind. Just wanted to try it out.  
> Hope you like it.  
> There will be a lot of non con activities in this fic. If you're really against it than you should maybe not read it. 
> 
> For the rest of you please enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is an original work. The character Durza is very very slightly based on Durza of Eragon. So the name is not really mine but the take on shades and the rest of the world is. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Slowly Tamina made her way downstairs. She knew Liana forbade it but she couldn't help herself. There were to many unanswered questions, to much information disappeared and to many holes in each and every explanation she came upon. She had to know what was downstairs, the mystery was driving her crazy. Barefoot, afraid of making to much noise, the dirt and dust collected itself arround her toes. Goosebumps made themself know around her arms and legs. But that didn't bother her, neither did the air blowing around her dress or the cold that climbed her skin and buried itself in her bones. All that mattered to her was the key she was clutching in her hand. Because this key would lead her to the answers she was looking for.

Tamina finally made her way to the other side of the dungeon. The forbidden door, and the answer to all her questions stood in front of her. Carefully she put the key in the lock and turned it. The lock made a loud click, and the door unlocked. Tamina let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding and slowly opened the door. It was pitch black inside and her torch didn't do a lot against the darkness. She stepped inside and closed the door softly behind her. 

Tamina looked around trying to see as much as she could. There were no windows as far as she could see. It took some time but after a while her eyes got used to the darkness and she could see a little more of the room. It seemed completely empty until she registered movement in the corner of her eye. She almost dropped her torch in the process. She quickly recovered and turned towards the movements. There in the darkest corner stood a person. Upon closer inspection she realised it was a man. They were holding a prisoner here. That didn't make any sense. After all the secrets and lies she thought it would be some kind of weapon or some information of some kind. Not a man.

Tamina was shaken out of her thoughts when the man spoke. "Who is there", he asked? His voice sounded gruff and deep. He must have been here for a while. "Hello", she answered, "my name is Tamina." While talking she walked towards him until she could see his face. It was completely white with red markings adorning his face. He had red long hair hanging around his face and he was shrouded in black ropes. His lips seemed raggedy and jarred, but despite that he was breathtaking. She couldn't see his eyes but she didn't dare to come closer.

"Who are you and why are they keeping you here?" She demanded to know. The man smiled at that, showing his inhuman sharp teeth. "Aren't you a naive little girl, not knowing what is going on around you." At that her fury got the best of her and she stepped forward. "I'm no little girl–" Before she could finish that sentence the man launched forward, whirling her around, so he could slam her up against the wall. 

Tamina cried out but before she could take a counter action his leg came in between hers making her immobile. He roughly grabbed her hands, pushing them above her head. The chains around his arms, made a harsh sound by the force put upon them. His face looked threatening only an inch from hers and she could finally see his eyes. They were blood red and seemed to swirl with cruelty. He used those eyes to look her up and down and smiled. "Indeed you are no little girl." His voice was slow and seductive now. Tamina felt a rush fly to her belly, she felt her chest burn and tried kicking at the man. He just chuckeled and moulded against her even more hiking his leg up a bit making sure she couldn't a move a single inch. "Who are you and what do you think you are doing," Tamina demanded to know, "release me at once!" The man smirked at that. " I thought you wanted to know who I was?" He said pressing his hips even closer against hers making her redden. In the soft glow of light from her fallen torch she could make out the details on his face, noticing how the red markings were a reliëf and she was momentarily distract. He bought he's face closer, now barely an inch away and Tamina gasped her eyes growing wide. "But before I answer that question you can either unchain me or I can find something else to do with these chains", he purred in her ear causing her to shiver, " and trust me, it would be better for you to unchain me." His voice was cold now and she slid her frightened blue eyes away from his face. Nervously she tried to shift a little bit but his hard and toned body seemed to be everywhere around her. It made her gut tighten and she swallowed. She had never felt these sensations and it frightend her. "I can't" she whispered, daring to look up at him again. He rose one elegant eyebrow while moving his face closer to hers so that their lips would meet should Tamine choose to move, making her breath hitch.  
" I would try a little harder if I were you", he dipped his head his lips skimming her throat and she whimpered again, " for I can tell by your reactions that in the end you will not like how this is going to go unless I were to be gentle. He nipped her ear, causing her to cry out while trying to get away but kept her securely against the wall." And I don't feel like being gentle."

At that he bit in her ear and she gave a small scream, more out of fear than out of pain. His head went up to meet her again and she met his gaze. " What do you mean by that" she demanded to know. "I think you know, little bird but I can give you a taste first if you like." "Who are you?," she tried again, " and I'm not a little bird." The man smiled, " but I can make you sing like one." He bought his face close again and she could feel his lips ghosting over hers. "To answer your question, my name is Durza." At that Taminas body stiffened. She knew that name. She had heard it many times. That was the name from children stories made to scare them. It was a demon disguised as man, more powerful and cruel than you could imagine. The horrors in his name were old and plentifull and most likely true. 

Tamina redoubled her effort at getting away, but it was to no avail. His hand which was holding hers wouldn't even budge. He just laughed at her efforts. ," I see you've heard of me, how...." Before he could finish that sentence Tamina bit him in his cheek, hard. He was momentarily stunned loosing his hold on her wrists and she took the opportunity to try and move away. But before she could move Durza got his bearings and slammed her back up against the wall. Tamina cried out but before she could make another move Durzas other leg joined between hers and he lifted her up so that his hips fit securely between hers, giving her no choice but to wrap her legs against his iron torso. She gasped as heat shot through her belly but before she could ponder it, his chained hands had grasped hers again pinning them far above her head making them ache. His face was dangerously close again and a bit of blood dripped from the place Tamina bit in his cheek. And then he smiled. "Aren't you a feisty little bird." She struggled a bit more but now it just made her move against his body. He took both her arms in one hand and let his other hand sweep over his cheek. When he felt the blood on his face his expression changed. His eyes started burning and Tamina wished she could look away, but she couldn't. She could still taste his blood on her tongue. Durzas face was cold now. Every bit of playfulness was gone. "Did you taste my blood?" "What?" She asked. He grabbed her chin and pushed against her harder making her body ache. "I asked if you tasted my blood?" His voice was as cold as ice, but his grip on her chin got stronger hurting her. "Yes, I did I'm sorry" Tamina cried out. " Please I'm sorry, stop hurting me." The force on her chin lessened a little bit but it was still there. Afraid, she looked up again. But instead of the cold face she expected Durza smirked at her which scared her even more. And then Durza launched at her neck biting trough the skin with his sharp and ragged teeth. She screamed in pain. She could feel her skin tearing and it hurt like hell. Durza pulled away from her neck to look her in the eye and smiled. She could see her blood on his teeth making her want to cry. A lone tear crept out of her eye and Durza brought his hand up, catching the tear as if he comforted a loved one and brought it to his lips licking it from his finger." So young and so naive. It's a wonder they let you down here." Taminas eyes widened a bit. " Or could it be they don't know you're here" he sounded delighted and she could only glance down. He continued " Ow, how your ignorance is gonna cost you." Tamina felt another tear glide over her face. "Please let me go" she whispered. He just smiled down at her making her realise just how small she was compared to him. "I will never let you go now, you are mine."

She opened her mouth but at that moment she heard someone walk past the door. Hope came to her and she opened her mouth further to scream but Durza launched forward sealing her lips with his and effectively keeping her quiet. Tamina gave a muffeled gasp and Durza took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She strained against him tasting her own blood in her mouth but her efforts were a joke. Durza's hands left her face to hike the skirt of her dress up to her hips giving him the possibility to touch the soft flesh of her thighs. Tamina made a soft sound of protest but Durza just swept his tounge around, drinking all sounds away and leaving her breathless. Tamina felt as if her mouth was on fire and it left a trail of want in her whole body making her weak. Somewhere far away she heard the person walking past the door but that seemed unimportant at the moment. Softly Durza left her mouth and started kissing his way to her ear. Tamina could not help but gasp. Flushed she swallowed and tried her best to breathe. Durza seemed unfazed and Tamina thought it unfair.  
"It's been so long since I could touch and feel like this, I'm so lucky you strode in here. I thought I was forgotten" Taminas fury choose that moment to return. "How dare you kiss me like that, you, you, you demon." "Well", he answered," I did promise you a taste did I not?" "You are a foul, merciless creature" Tamina murmured. At that Durza gripped my hair pulling my head back. "More the worse for you, cause you are in the hands of this creature" He licked the wound in her neck making her skirm and shiver at the same time. And then he stepped away, letting her fall to the ground. Tamina quickly crawled as far from him as she could and run away as fast as she could. She could still hear his laughter when she quickly locked the door.

She slid down and slowed her breath. That was too close. Tamina gathered her bearings and quickly made her way back to her room without bumping into anyone. She let herself fall into her bed and took a deep breath, that had been intense. Her hand went to her neck. It was still bleeding and she decided that a shower was in order. After a calming shower and taking care of the wound Tamina sat down and took the time to think about her encounter. There were two things that bothered her. The first thing was that he had let her go, while he at first had seem really keen on hurting her until she would free him. It wasn't until after the bite that he went easy on her as far as even kissing her and letting her go. That had to mean something. The second thing was one of the things he had said. Or well two things he had said. Namely his claim of her being his and his sentence "I thought I was forgotten". How long since he had been here? And how long since he had seen a living soul? For all she knew he could have been there in the dark for decades before she came strolling in. That's when she realised her torch was still down there. Her warden was going to kill her if she found out. She had to get it back, even if she dreaded going back to that place. Her only other option was facing Liana. And that was even worse. Tamina got dressed again, this time in warmer shirt and a pair of pants and made her way downstairs. 

This time, instead of curiosity, Tamina made her way downstairs full of dread. This time everything bothered her and she wanted to get this over and done as quickly as possible. She clutched the key against her, not in anticipation but in fear of what was to come. Her target was now in front of her. The door looming over her making her want to run in cover. Slowly she unlocked tho door and peeked inside. There, in the middle of the room her torch laid. Hurriedly she sprinted inside, grabbing the torch. She heard a shrill laughter from the shadows and jumped at that. "Already back for more, little bird? I didn't think you would be the type." It took her everything not to cry out hearing his voice but she could feel shivers running down her spine. " I'm not afraid" she told the voice sounding braver than she felt. "Oh" he answered " but you should be." "You can't do anything anymore, you were chained up and forgotten long before I came here and you wil be again." At that Tamina ran out of the cell and locked the door again. So she didn't hear Durza's last words. "We shall see, little bird."

That night Tamina couldn't sleep, no matter what she tried. Her encounter with Durza kept going through her mind. She was scared out of her mind. But she couldn't help but have a small part of her feeling things from their encounter that she most definitely shouldn't be feeling. She tried forgetting how his hands had felt on her thighs and his tounge in her mouth. It had all been so warm and in a way it had been gentle. For the second time her hand flew to the wound in her neck. No, gentle wasn't a word she could use for him. He had been cruel, had hurt her and had scared her on purpose. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling of his touch from her. And in the end she had been cruel too. Saying those hurtful words when she ran from him like a coward. Besides, she still didn't know anything about anything that was going on. She had to find out more. Tomorrow she was going to hit the library.

"Tamina are you okay? You look terrible." Tamina looked up from her page. She had been reading all day and the only thing she could find on Durza except myths and legends was one concrete script about him being a Shade. "I'm fine, Rose" she told the blond looking down at her, "just a bit tired and stressed. I've been looking on information about D– I mean Shades" Tamina bit her lip, telling everyone about Durza wasn't the best way to go. You never new who knew he was in the basement. "Shades? Why would you want anything to know about shades?" Tamina just shrugged her shoulders. "I heard some of the men talk about it and got curious. But I can't find anything about it." Rose looked at the books I had been reading. "Well that's because you are reading the wrong books. Shades aren't necessarily Demons. They are sorcerers taken captive by demons. Wait, I've got something for you". Rose disappeared in the aisles and came back with a big leather bound book. '~The crafts an faults of sorcerer's~' by Angelbert Hanwrik. "This should help you further on your quest. If you've got questions, you know where I am." With those words Rose disappeared and Tamina eagerly opened the book. 

'~ Sorcerery is one of the many forms of magic. But instead of taking magic from a core like wizards and witches or using magic from their own spirit like mages and shamans they call on Demons to do there bidding. Most of the time they call on weaker Demons and use them to channel magic and use it for their own so they can use basic spells like changing form or throw fireballs. Some sorcerers can call on stronger Demons and use them for stronger spells like making gold or create elements. Mostly it is frowned upon to call upon stronger Demons. In most cases demons don't want to be used and will fight the sorcerer. With weak demons it's no problems but stronger Demons can take over the body of the sorcerer when they can't keep control over the demon. Those sorcerers are called shades. Shades are almost always hunted down and killed. In some cases you can still save the host but most of the time they die with the demon and are dragged down with them to hell.~

~Shades are really dangerous creatures. Not only because they are mostly demon but especially because there is still human in there. Just without humans emotions. Making them incredibly dangerous cause the knew how humans would think it react on things. But the weren't affected by creed, lust, idleness or sloth. Shades are cruel and have no mercy. They are strong. Stronger than any man and they can use magic without using any of their own life force or a core. That means they can do more magic over long periods of time without weakening. The stronger the demon possessing the man the stronger the shade. They kill for fun and do everything they can to get their way. The only way to kill them is to pierce the heart. It's the only part demons can not regenerate.~'

Tamina let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding. So, that was it. That what was Durza was. But it gave even more questions than had been answered. Why was he locked here. Why hadn't they killed him. And most importantly why had he let her go. If she was reading this book, biting her was the least he would do to her. It made no sense to her. Maybe Rose knew something more. But then she had to come up with something as to why she was asking about Durza. After a small internal discussion she decided to ask her anyway. She was simply too curious. She closed the book and made her way to Rose's office. Softly she knocked and looked inside. "Hey Rose, can I ask you a question?" "Sure Tamina, what is it?" "Well, I read somewhere about a Shade called Durza but I can't find him in the book. Can you tell me something about him?" At that she startled, looking white in the face. "Where did you read that? All books about him were supposed to be taken away." " What do you mean Rose?" Rose looked at her as if she had forgotten Tamina was there. "Nothing, just forget him. Nothing good comes from such a search. Beside he isn't even real so you should leave it alone." Tamina wanted to say another thing but Rose sent her away and that was the end of it. 

Frustrated, Tamina lay on her bed. She still had so many questions and she was sure Rose was hiding something from her. Maybe she even knew about Durza in the basement. But she definitely knew something about him. Tomorrow she was going to use the big guns. She was going to break into Liana's private collection and find some answers there. She only needed to find a way to break in unnoticed. That was going to be hard. Liana was very protective over her private room. But she would find a way. At that last thought Tamina slowly fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamina lay restless in bed. She could feel his hand on her thigh again and she couldn't help but feel good. But this time his hand slowly crept higher leaving a burning sensation in it's wake. "Tell me little bird, what scares you the most?" "You" she couldn't help answering. He chuckled at that. The low chuckle bringing shivers up her spine. "Good answer." The feeling on her thigh kept growing higher making her breath hitch. "What else do you fear?" "Pain" she answered truthfully again. "Is that so?" The hand disappeared to make way for a body. Durza's eyes appeared before her face and Tamina stiffened. His body seemed all around her now and she started to get scared. "Are you gonna hurt me?" She asked. He laughed again. "No little bird not tonight" At that Tamina felt herself relax a bit. "I'm here for another reason." Before Tamina could ask for his reason his lips were on hers. Without the cold and discomfort of the cell she could focus on the warmth and gentleness of his lips. His hand had come up to stroke her face and she almost kissed back. But something stopped her. She pulled her face away to look at him. That's when she saw his face. His eyes were red and there was blood on his mouth and teeth again, then she felt the blood in her own mouth. A pain in her mouth appeared and she started screaming while Durza laughed a cruel laugh.

Tamina woke up with a start. It took her a few moments to realise she was in her bed and Durza was nowhere to be seen. She slowed her breathing now realising it had sped up while she was dreaming. That had been so realistic. She could still feel the pain in her mouth and his hand on her thigh. The sun was peeking through her curtains and slowly the feeling of the nightmare drifted away. She got up and started her daily routine of showering and dressing. 

The rest of the day went by really fast. Rose made her work the whole day so she didn't have any time for breaking into Liana's private room. The next two days were the same. At night she kept having those weird nightmares about Durza and during the day Rose kept her busy. By the third day Tamina was sure Rose was doing it on purpose but she wasn't sure why. She assumed it was because she had asked about Durza but she couldn't be sure. The fourth day she finally had enough. The nightmares had gotten worse. Each time Durza turned more aggressive and cruel. Last night Durza had appeared at her bed and had asked the same question. "What scares you the most?" This time Tamina hadn't answered him. Instead she choose to ignore him. He had simply taken her hand and had given it a soft kiss just before he started breaking every bone in her hand. Taminas hand still felt a bit weird. She decided she had enough and when Rose wasn't looking she fled from her grasp. 

Softly she made her way to Liana's office. The key to her library must be in there. She had duplicated one of Liana's office keys ages ago and now seemed as good time as any to use it. She just had to be really careful that she wasn't spotted. Tamina lay her ear against the door to make sure nobody was inside before she unlocked the door and made her way inside. She had only been inside this room ones before. It was when she had met Liana for the first time when she had taken her under her wing. She had been so small and scared but Liana had been very friendly albeit a bit distanced. But at least she had given her a place to live and some resembles of a family. That had been years ago but the office still seemed the same from then. The same wooden desk in the middle and the big closets and bookcases taking up most of the space in the room. The only difference were the papers on the desk and the fact that the room seemed smaller now. But still large enough to take a while before she would find a specific key. At least she knew how it look. Else this could take ages. Tamina took a deep breath and started searching.

After two hours of carefully searching Tamina still came up with nothing. To be fair most of the time went to making sure nothing got out of order. But now she had run out of places to search and she was getting a bit desperate. She was close to giving up when she heard voices by the door. And somebody putting a key in the lock. Tamina panicked and looked around the room. In her search she had found one of the closets mostly empty. In a split second she decided to hide there. She opened the door and hid herself between two large boxes. It was a bit uncomfortable but at least she could stretch her legs a bit. At that moment the door opened and a pair of people came inside. 

"I've been looking all over for her. She is nowhere to be found." That voice was Rose's. "You probably worked her to much and now she is hiding from you. And can you blame her." That voice belonged to Liana. " She is still one of the main residence here, working her like one of the maids is probably not your best plan to keep her from finding more out about Durza." " You're right", Rose answered, "but I'm worried, when she set her mind on something she won't stop until she found her answer. And she can never find out about him. It's the Thornfold family secret. And while you adopted her she isn't a Thornfold." Liana didn't immediately answered her but Tamina could imagine her face. One eyebrow slightly up thinking about her next words. "I think you worry to much. She won't find anything on him in the general library. And she is well behaved enough to stop her from snooping on placed she isn't aloud to be." Tamina felt a little bit quilty at that. They had so much trust in her and she was at that moment doing exact that. Snooping on places she wasn't aloud to be. She had been doing that for two years now but they never noticed. Rose spoke further. "Well you're right. I'll leave her alone for now. But she'll have to finish her homework." Liana took a deep breath. "Well now that's settled let's get to buisness. Radclay is always a pain to deal with. Let's just give him the documents and get some tea." Rose murmured something in acknowledgement. Tamina heard them looking through some papers and leaving the room. She let out a breath she didn't knew she was holding. Fastly she left the closet. Liana was gone so she continued her search. It took her almost another hour but she found the library key. And with the knowledge that Liana was dealing with that greasy man of a Radclay gave her 3 hours until the key needed to be back on its place. So Tamina made her way to the library.

The large wooden doors seemed to scream knowledge and they made a lot of noice when Tamina entered, so she kept the opening so small as possible. She slipped inside and closed the door after her. Liana's library was very small. It's was just a room with one bookcase on each wall. Tamina looked at all the old volumes. Some where older than Liana, some probably even older than the house. Mostly the books were family records or old spell books. Magic had always fascinated her. In the old day magic had been a very common thing. Now most people had forgotten it existed and with that the spell knowledge had been forgotten. According to her history book there was only a handful people could still use this form of magic. Liana was one of them.   
Tamina had to search all the books until she found something that could help her. ~Tales of famous Demon's and Shade's~ by Thomas Merrith. She looked through the register and she almost squealed in happiness when she found a section with Durza's name. 

~ Name: Durza  
Type: Shade  
Age: Unknown  
Magic limit: Unknown  
History: There is almost nothing known about Durza before 1700. This was the time Durza came into power in the underworld of London. He made an alliance with the orks, lower wizards and shades. He used terrifying amounts of magic eventually getting the attention of the Varden family and the Highlanders. After a bloody war they eventually came face to face with the shade. He was stronger than the families and it was pure luck they manage to captured him. And bind him in spells  
Personality: One of the strangest things about this Shade was his personality. In contradiction to most Shades Durza sometimes almost seemed human. He often acted out in revenge and anger making him a unpredictable opponent.  
Status: Unknown  
Recidence: Unknown  
Powers: Unknown   
Name of origin: Unknown   
Draft : What happend to Durza after his fall and his captation is unknown. It is taught that the families destroyd him but that is unsure. If he happens to be alive and you find him kill him, or run for your live. 

Tamina signed. It did profited her with some answers but it still missed a lot of conclusive answers. Like how did he get here, why had he let her live and most importantly why had he behaved himself the way he did. It made no sense for a shade to act the way he had towards her in the dungeon. Disappointed she locked the library and brought the key back to Liana's office. 

That night she lay awake on the covers. She still didn't have any answers and her resources were up. She was getting a bit desperate. Then a horrible idea came to her. If she wanted to know something about Durza maybe she could ask him. He did frightening things, but was also safely locked away. And she could enter the dungeon. So the only thing stopping her from finding some answers was her own fright. And she wasn't a person to hold back because she was scared. When the choice was made she didn't want to wait till the morning to go. She stood up and dressed again. This time she wore dresspants and a long shirt. She didn't know why but she wanted to look nice when she faced him. It was irrational and he probably couldn't even see her but she couldn't help herself. 

For the third time in twice as many days Tamina made her way downstairs to the dungeon. It was just as cold and dark as the other times. She made her way to the door again. She felt herself fill with dread when she put the key in the hole. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves and opened the door. She heard his voice long before she could see him. "If it isn't my little bird. I see I haven't been forgotten yet." "Hello Durza", Tamina spoke trying to sound brave. "I'm in need of some answers and you will give them to me." She couldn't see Durza's face so she didn't know how he would react on her demand. It was silent for a long time and Tamina was considering just walking away. "You've got some guts, barging like you own the place and making such demands. But I will humor you this time. But on one condition." Tamina quickly shut her mouth already wanting to ask a question. "For every answer I give you, you'll have to give one back." Tamina thought about it for a moment. It was a good deal and she could just leave when she didn't like the question."Deal but I can go first." Durza made a move with his hand and Tamina good only assume it meant that he was okay with it. "How old are you?" "I'm not sure. I was born before there was a calendar. But if I have to make a guess Ill say 3000 years old." Tamina gasped at that. He was older than she had even imagined. "Why did you visited me the other day." Tamina looked a bit caught. "I heard Liana talking about the secret in the basement and I wanted to know so I stole the key and came here." Durza chuckled at that but made no other comment. Giving Tamina the chance to ask another question. "What were you before you became a shade?" "I'm not sure. It was so long ago. I know I was human but that's the extent of my knowledge." Tamina, not really satisfied with the answers she was getting, pulled a face but Durza ignored it" "What is Liana to you and what are you doing at this estate?" "My parents died when I was younger. Liana took me in as my official guardian. I live here. Okay my turn. How did you get here. I knew you got caught at some point but why are you here?" Durza shrugged at that. Or at least that is how it looked like to Tamina. "I'm not sure why I'm here. I've been imprisoned for a while now and they keep moving me. This estate is probably part of the organization that keeps me prison and had space." Tamina took a moment to think about this information. Tomorrow she was going to look into this." Is Liana a good guardian for you, does she feel like a motherly figure?" Tamina a bit taken by the question took some time to answer." In a way she is there for me." Durza waited for more but Tamina just shrugged at his raised eyebrow. "Why did you let me go the other day? " At that he smiled. "Because you weren't able to let me out and I couldn't use you as bait. They would never let me go in exchange of one puny human live. So I decided to play with you." "That doesn't make any sense. You still could of hurt or kill me. But you didn't, you're hiding something from me." Durza didn't reacted on her outburst but a cruel smile appeared on his face. "Tell me Tamina, what is your worst fear?" Tamina hart skipped a beat and her eyes flew to his in panic. That was exactly what he had said to her in her nightmares. And in the same tone of voice. Could it be that he was really there in her dreams. No that couldn't be it. He was locked in here. But the nightmares had always been so real. Maybe it was a form of him. The look in his eyes was answer enough and she took a step back to the door."I wouldn't do that little bird" he called just before my torch died.

It was pitch black and Tamina couldn't see a thing. She had to get out if here. This had been a bad choice. She backed away some more until she found a wall behind her back. That meant the door had te be somewhere around here too. Durza was very quiet and it made Tamina jumpy. She decided to call out to him so she would know his location. "You don't scare me" she called out. "Really" a voice answered from behind me. Tamina yelled out and ran across the room. She was completely disoriented now and scared out of her wits. She wondered if he had anything to do with her torch and so yes what else he could do even if he was imprisoned. She was breathing heavily and tried really hard to remember were the door was. Her best chance was to get to the middle of the room and call out to Durza again. When he answered she could find out were the door was by the position of his voice. She took a few steps forward hoping she was in the middle of the room now. "Yes really, you might be a big scary monster but deep down your just a bully." Tamina knew her taunt didn't really make any sense but she hoped he would react anyway. Durza gave a small chuckle. "Aren't you extra feisty today." Tamina ignored the comment and made her way in the direction in which she thought the door was. She held her hands for her and after a few steps she felt the wall. She started to feel around for the door when a presence made itself known behind her. Durzas voice was soft in her ear. "Wrong way"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tamina sees Durza again and thinks of a plan to find out more

Right after she heard those words she was pushed harshly to the ground. She immediately tried to get up but she was pinned in place by Durza. She started struggling but she knew it was to no avail. She had read the books and knew his strength. She was in some deep trouble. But instead of the pain or taunts she expected, Durza kissed her. It started out softly but grew more intense by the second. He had her arms in his hands holding them far above her head and he was sitting on her hips both his legs on each side of her making her completely immobile and giving her no other choice but to except the kisses. Taking both her wrists in one hand his other begon traveling down touching her neck and face. Almost as if he was trying to make sure she was really there. His hand dared to travel a little lower and Tamina gave a small gasp. Durza took that opportunity to deepen their kiss ones again and Tamina couldn't help but feel butterflies in her stomach. Everything was so warm and soft. 

His kiss grew only more intens and Tamina started getting trouble breathing. She broke away trying to get some air. Durza ignored her gasps and started trailing lower, kissing her jaw and her neck. He gave a soft bite in the mark from the other time and Tamina shuddered. It took all her will power to stop a small sound escaping from her lips.  
" Wait, stop it, I want, wait ehm, what is you favorite colour?" Tamina stuttered. Durza stopped with his movements presumable to look at her but Tamina was still surrounded by darkness . "What?" Durza sounded surprised and Tamina could swear his voice was a little higher instead of the dark voice he normally used. " It was my turn to ask a question. We made a deal and you have to keep your end of the bargain." Durza moved a little bit letting go of my wrist, sitting up straight and Tamina was sure he was looking at her. "And that is the question that came to you in this situation?" Tamina started blushing but shook her head up and down anyway. "Yes". Durza gave a small sign but answered the question anyway. "I don't have a favorite colour. Having such things as a favorite colour is only something idiotic humans do. But if you need a preference I would say the color of blood " Tamina couldn't help but giving him a face. But she didn't have time to react to it cause Durza started getting closer again. Taminas hand came up to stop him. "Now it's your turn to ask a question." Durza came up again and she wanted to make a small victory dance until she heard his question. "Tell me, have you been kissed before me or am I your first?" Tamina started blushing again and couldn't stop herself from lying. Well.....Yes..I mean..... So much...... I've been kissed many times.... And " "Lies" Durza interrupted me. "I can feel your heart telling me of your lies." He came closer and Tamina was to late to stop him. She probably couldn't have stopped him even if she wanted it. He brought his mound to her ear and she shivered. "I'll give you one more chance. And don't take that lightly. And let this be a warning , cause you know it could be worse." Tamina gave a gasp in surprise when his nail gave a long gash on her arm. It started bleeding and it hurts a lot, making Taminas eyes water. Durza moved towards her and whispered in her ear: "You can never lie to me, never. If you think this hurts you can't imagine the pain I can give you. So promise you will never lie to me or I'll skin you." "I promise" Tamina stuttered from the pain. Durza looked in her eyes for some firm of conformation. "Now tell me the truth" "You were my first kiss" Tamina murmured and used the weight change to scramble backwards 

He easily stopped her and this time he came in between her legs and snugly fitted in. Feeling ashamed Tamina decide to continue her question plan. Sadly all thing she wanted to ask were forgotten. So instead she asked "Why do you insist on kissing me." Durza scoffed at that. "You can't be so innocent that you are ignorant to the pleasures of the flesh. I've been without this pleasures for decades. You think I'm gonna turn my nose on it when it lying under me with her legs spread and her blood humming?" Tamina got completely red from embarrassment and moved around a bit." But you are a shade, you're not suppose to feel things like that" Tamina shouted in panic. "You're just a Demon without emotion." That made Durza freeze. He looked at her with calculating eyes. And shifted a bit. Than he signed and got of her. Tamina quickly got up and ran to the other side of the room.  
Durza led her fly away seemingly thinking about her words. Tamina found the door and ran, no longer interested in his answers. 

She didn't stopped running till she was in her room and there she cried. Mostly out of shock and fear. That had been to close, again. She thought that she new how to handle the situation but she was wrong. Deadly wrong and if he hadn't let go it could've. She stopped dead in that line if thought when another one appeared. He had let her go again. Or more precisely, he had been frozen by her words enough for her to escape. In that moment he had seem hurt by her words. He had seem human by a lack of better words. Another thought entered her mind and this time she froze. How had he done that. At first he had been able to whisper in her ear way beyond the reach of the chains and than he had gotten her. And than the way he had asked about her biggest fear. Just like in her dream. Maybe he wasn't as safely locked up as she thought he was. But that wouldn't make sense. If he could get out of his chains than why didn't he just escape. Maybe he was waiting for someone or something. Well whatever he was planning she was gonna stop him. She didn't know how yet but she was gonna find out. She wiped her eyes dry and grabbed a pen and notebook. She was gonna make a list of things she knew, things she had to find out and places where she could find that information. It took her a while, especially because her information about the city surrounding was very limited. But she made a list.  
~Known information  
Durza was a shade.  
Durza was very human for a shade.  
He at least pretended to desire her.  
He was present in her dreams.  
~Unknown information  
Could he be in her dreams for real or was that just a part of her imagination.  
Was he still really imprisoned or was he getting free.  
If he was getting free would she be able to bound him again before it was to late.  
And also if he already was free or almost free why didn't he escape right now. Where was he waiting for.  
And mostly what was his plan.  
~Places for information  
Check Lianas library again.  
Talk to Durza again.  
Go to the towns library.  
It was a small list but it contained a lot. And , none of the information options were to her liking. But it where her only options. But talking to Durza her last favorite. And Liana would be working in her office for the rest of the week so there was only one option left. The towns library. She either had to come up with an excuse to go into town or she had to sneak by the guards and out of the mansion. While neither of those options were simple she decided te sneak out. She had done it one's before and Rose would be suspicious if she asked to go to town. So tomorrow she would sneak out after her chores where done. But now it was time to sleep. Tamina hid her notebook in her closet underneath her shoe boxes. She undressed and climbed under the covers. And this time she fell asleep immediately. 

Durza looked down at her with a cruel smile and this time Tamina knew it wasn't just a dream. She knew he wasn't here fysical, but in a sense it was really him. She could feel it. "Get out of my head, you're not really here. You're still down there." "Of course I'm still down there, but that doesn't make this any less real?" Tamina took the words in for later. He was playing her and she had no idea what the end game was. She stood up, facing him, making sure the bed was in between them. For a moment they just stood there, looking at each other. Even in her room he was still shredded in shadows. And while she knew it was a dream she still feels scared. When she couldn't stand it any longer she decided to try her luck again. "How is it that you aren't really here but can still hurt me." I'm the blink of an eye he stood in front of her, barely an breath away from her. "Because you really believed I'm here. And when the mind believes it can be easily manipulated." "Well I know better now, so you can't do anything demon." He rised an eyebrow at that. "Hasn't Liana learned you some manners." He grabbed her by the back of her neck and before she could react he drew a long scratch over her face. Tamina yelled from pain and pulled away from him putting her hand to her face. When she looked at the blood in her hand she paled." How? " Durza grinned lit up. "Because some part of you still believes I'm really here," He moved again pinning her to the wall with his body his mouth next to Het ear, "or maybe a part of you just really wants me here." 

Tamina woke up with a start. Her heart beating and an weird feeling in her stomach. A warm tingling feeling. Not wanting to think about it she checken the time. It was already 8 am and she had to start on her chores. She easily avoided Rose and Liana. Manly because they didn't come out of their offices all day. Tamina finished quickly and looked arround. She realized that she was in luck. A lot of guards were just hanging about or standing guard at Lianas office. She had probably a meeting and needed the extra security. So sneaking out was gonna be easy.

Well she had been wrong. Sneaking out wasn't nearly as easy as she had thought it would be. All the windows had been open so she had to crawl under all of them to get to the fence. When she was there all doors had been locked so she had to climb it. And when she was on the other side she had hit a car with an alarm so she had to ran around the corner so nobody would see her after they came looking at the source of the sound. And she hadn't thought to bring any money so she had to walk the whole way. But she had made it in the end. The library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you guys think. Im not completely happy with it but I just wanna continue with the story so i hope it is okay


	4. Chapter 4

She had only been here two times before, once when she still lived with her parents during her childhood but those times were long past, and once when Liana had taken her to get some books. They had been attacked by creatures looking to kill Liana and after that she had stopped bringing Tamina with her to places thinking it far to dangerous, much to Taminas chagrin.   
Now she could breathe freely knowing nobody knew her here. Beside if she was lucky nobody would ever know she was even here and she felt like a small child again. Lost in the wonderous world of books all filled with adventures and knowledge. It took her a moment to remember why she was here and she took a mental note to do this again when she could. With a skip she walked to the Magical Creatures aisle.

The library had a much larger assortment than the library at home and in just minutes she had at least 6 books on shades. When   
she skimmed through them though, she realized that most of the information were shots in the dark or just sightings of things shades did. Apparently not a whole lot of facts were known and while she kept reading, most of the information she found she already knew.

She found a few more books that looked interesting and she placed them on one of the desks meant for reading. She took a chair and started to take notes from them, comparing them to her already existing notes. A small poke on her shoulder made her spring to attention. An older gentleman stood next to her, his hair grey with small patches of brown still left in some places. His face was wrinkled and full of spots and bumps from old age. Brown eyes looked at her from under non existing eyebrows. His back seemed a bit bent, probably from excessive use trough the years. For a moment Tamina thought she had seen him before but after closer examination she realized that that was improbable. She met few new people so she would probably remember him. 

The older man took a look at her notes "What are you doing looking for information on a shade?" He asked with a note of suspicion to his voice. Tamina was speechless for a moment but recovered. "I'm writing a piece about shades. I've heard a legend about the shade Durza and I wanted to know more." She tried to sound as simple and honest as possible hoping she wouldn't rise any more suspicion. The old man shook his head. "Well I might be able to assist you on this one. I'm a descendent of Hawktorhn, one of the families that helped bind Durza hundreds of years ago. If you've got some time I'll tell you the story that my family has told me" Tamina almost hopped in her chair from excitement. She found someone who knew something and wanted to share it with her. "Please sir, I would love to hear the story." The older man took place at the table, making himself comfortable and started his story. 

"Once there was a man. A wizard of sorts. And his name was Miggalt. He came from a very poor family of gypsies. As you know some gypsies have magic and so did Miggalt. He used it for palmreading and parlor tricks. One day a woman came for him wanting to know her future. Miggalt told her something horrible and she thought he had cursed her. She told the townsfolk, existing of scum and runaway slaves, and they didn't like the premonition either so they attacked the gypsies. Only Miggalt survived. Desperate he fled into the Sahara looking for a safe haven. He found one with the man Ilras, an old desert wizard. He took him in and taught him his way of magic by summoning demon powers. That time didn't last long. One day the people of the village found his whereabouts and killed the older wizard, leaving Miggalt once again alone and on the run. This time he decided to fight them. So he waited on them to catch up and summoned the strongest demon he could find. It worked and Miggalt defeated all his enemies but the demon was too strong and took over Miggalts body . Although not before Miggalt used one more spell. A spell of protection over his humanity. Durza was born. A Shade with the power of a demon and the personality of a human. A truly terrifying creature."

All the while Tamina had been writing down as much as she could of the story. It explained so much to her about his personality but it didn't give answers to all her questions. "So," she tried, "does Durza still exist?" The older man gave her a thoughtful look. "I don't really know for sure, and while nobody knows how old shades can get I doubt he would still be alive. But who knows. The stories don't really say anything about his whereabouts." Tamina slugged a little defeated. "But," the older man continued, "I know that if he is still alive he is also still locked up. Or we would have noticed." The older man looked at the clock and stood up. "You will have to pardon me. I have got to go home before it gets completely dark." Tamina nodded and they said their goodbyes. He stood up and walked away while Tamina turned back to her work. She gave a deep sigh and laid her head on the books. She obtained a lot of information and was still very tired. Her brain was working very hard so she closed her eyes for a moment. 

"Oh, and Tamina" Her eyes flew open and she looked at the older gentleman walking up to her again. "I've remembered one more legend of Durza." Tamina immediately straightened up again eager to hear more from the man. 

"It is said that Durza will walk this earth again when blood is freely given and only the same blood can be used to keep him locked again." 

This time Tamina made sure she wrote each word down, just to be safe. The legend frightened her some. If it was true then it could be that she had set him free. He had taken her blood and maybe it took a while to get completely free but the dreams kept getting more real and the last time in his dungeon hadn't really been safe either. If he was getting free it was her fault. 

Tamina came down from her musings when the older gentleman gave a soft cough. Their eyes met and Tamina gave a small smile. "Excuse me I was just thinking on how to put that in the piece that I am writing. You've given me a lot of information to go on."  
If the older man questioned her explanation he didn't let it show. He gave a last nod and walked out of the library. 

Right at that moment there was a loud sound and Tamina flew up. She hadn't realized she had laid her head down again. She must've been more tired than she realized. She looked at the source of the sound and saw a pile of books that had fallen over and an agitated librarian was picking them up again. Deciding that she had all the information she could get for today she packed all her stuff and started her walk back towards her home.

Getting inside was just as hard as getting out and while she knew most of the places the guards would be and when they did their rounds, it still took her 3 hours to make it from the library to her room without getting caught. Just because she had to make sure it was safe every meter she moved throughout the garden. Once she was inside the safety of her room she started to think again about the last legend the man told her. And what it could mean. If it was true it could be that she'd freed Durza. But that meant that she could also lock him up again. Right now she needed sleep. But tomorrow she was gonna look for blood rituals in the library. Maybe there was one that she could use to make sure Durza wasn't going anywhere. Mind full of today's adventure Tamina put on her nightgown and crawled into her bed falling asleep almost immediately.

Durza sat crawled over her midriff constricting her breathing. Tamina gasped for air and tried to wriggle away from him but she was too weak. Durza didn't even seem to notice her efforts. He just looked down at her face, no emotion on his. He lifted one of his long fingers and started stroking her cheek with an almost childlike fascination not once looking away from his own movement. "Durza please, I can't breathe" Tamina barely forced those words out but Durza seemed to have heard them. He moved a little bit giving her a bit of space to breathe but kept stroking her cheek, still not looking away from it. Tamina felt a blush forming when her body reacted to his touch and she moved a bit. She wanted to move her hands but her arms were restricted, captured between her side, his legs and the bed. The situation was completely unfamiliar. There was, now she could breathe again, no pain, no snide remarks or anything else that normally happend.   
He just looked at her without any emotion at all. Somehow that was even more terrifying than all her previous experiences with him. It was then that he started speaking. " You're so pure and untainted ed. How you're still alive is a mystery to me. Liana must keep a short lease on you." "The relation between Liana and me is non of your concern." Durza justed laughed at that and rolled them arround while sitting up leaving Tamina in an awkward angle between his legs. He put his hand behind her head and pulled her face towards his. " That's were you are wrong, everything concerning you is my concern." Tamina wanted to interject but Durza pulled her the last bit towards him and kissed her. It was so soft Tamina forgot to try and stop him. Or maybe she didn't want him to at that moment. She let him, actually thinking it was a bit nice until she tasted blood. With a smaal cry she pulled awat from him looking at his face. But instead of Durzas face she witnessed one of the scariest faces she had ever seen. Durzas eyes were gone leaving big rotting holes in there wake. The normal reliëf was replaced with deep carvings letting some of the flesh hang, showing the flesh and bones underneath.  
His lips were split open and probably the source of the taste of blood she just had. The corners of his mouth crept upwards in an horrifying smile. He opened his mouth showing decaying flesh and rotten tooth. "You're mine Tamina" His voice seemed to come from far away and it was must lower and harsher than normally. "There is no place I won't find you. And next time you won't get away from me as easily. I promise you" 

After waking up from that, well she wasn't sure what is was, Tamina immediately made her way to the mansion library again. Now, compared with the city library, it didn't seem as impressive anymore but they had books of bloodrituals none the less. And for the umpteenth time, Tamina spend her day reading books for clues. Thankfully there was a lot more on these rituals than on shades, so it was easier and there was so much more information to contemplate . Rose had come in and had given a lecture about skipping out of her chores and hiding from her, but when she saw that Taminas attention had switched from Shades to rituals she seemed to relax a bit. She did give Tamina some more chores but didn't further bother her. 

After a long day of reading and comparing, Tamina had made a decision on how to handle the situation. Blood rituals always had one thing in common. When you started something with your blood, your blood was also necessary to end or change it. So considering her blood was freeing Durza, her blood was also needed to lock him up again. Further Tamina found out that a lot of blood rituals were mostly symbolic. It was more your intention that anything else that made the rituals work. So in theory she only needed to block the shades escape instead of locking him completely. So maybe making a line of her blood in front of the door of his cell was enough to keep him in. That was what she was gonna try tonight and with some luck he would never bother her or anyone else again. 

It was just as cold and damp as the first time she had stood before this door. A small breeze coming from an unknown source bringing doubts with it. What if it didn't work and she would just anger him. What if it made things work. What is someone saw the blood and would find out what she had done. More and more scenarios came through her mind making her almost turn and run. But then she remembered Durzas promises and the horrible things he had done and she made up her mind ready to block him out forever. She took the sharp knife she took from the kitchen. She took a few deep breaths taking her time to find the courage to do this and cut the palm of her hand holding it over the floor next to the door. After a few seconds Tamina realized that it wasn't going to work this way. There came barely any blood from the wound and she was afraid that if she would cut any deeper she would damage something important. Realizing she had found another obstacle she slumped against the door and went through her options. With the speed her blood flowed from her hand she would need days to make an actual line before the door. Besides she didn't even know if that would work let alone if she had that much time. She could cut another place what might bleed more but again she didn't know if it was safe and if she would have the courage. She was still shaking from the small cut she had made earlier. It was truly frustrating. She really hadn't thought this part through. 

She looked at the knife again and at the very shiny point. Maybe she could find the courage to instead of cut herself poke herself with it on a place where she saw a vain and than immediately put something on it that put pressure on it. She made her way back upstairs again to find a bandage for the wound she was gonna inflict and some iodine which she put on the small wound on her hand. It stung but she ignored it the best she could. Back in front of the infamous door she sat down knife in hand. This time it took her even more breaths and more time but she let the point of the knife sink in the flesh of her wrist hoping it would work.

The knife sank deeper that planned and she dropped the knife in pain and horror, barely holding in a scream. This time there was a lot of blood coming from the wound and it sprung in all different kinds of directions. She hadn't thought it would be this bad. Quickly she tried letting it flow down and in a line on the floor in front of the door.   
It became more of a long, splotchy puddle than a line but it was in front of the whole door.   
Tamina quickly took the iodine and bandage and patched herself up. She had made a bigger mess than she had foreseen but realized there wasn't a lot she could do about it. She took al her stuff and made her was back upstairs only looking back once seeing her own blood shining back at her. She hoped to god she hadn't made a terrible mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well much love and thanks to the people who helped me with the grammar of this story. It's still not perfect but I hope readable. The next chapter is already written, I only need to type it out so I hope that I can make that happen soon.
> 
> Please let me know what you people think and if you see any more mistakes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone,
> 
> Here is the next part of the fic. Please let me know what you guys think of it.

Durza grinned. He could smell the blood of Tamina by the door and he could feel the magic of the chains failing and with it his power raising. When Tamina and he had shared blood he had felt the deep connection forming. The bond had gone even deeper that he had enticipated. And with it had come a lot of opportunities together with an direct connection with Tamina letting him in more ways that she could possibly imagine.  
When the old man had starting telling his story he had been angry. But with his anger some power had resurfaced, and when the old man walked away he had just enough power to lull Tamina in a sleep giving him access to her mind. Returning as the man and telling her that ridiculous legend had been easy then.   
And she had done exactly what he wanted. Drawing a bloodline between the magic binding him and the chains. Quickly he broke all the chains that, without magic, were nothing more than useless metal scraps and stretched his limps. He moved his fingers and murmured "Fearten". A small flame appeared in his palm and he laughed. His magic had returned.

Tamina couldn't sleep. She couldn't believe she had done it. But he was sealed now, she was sure if it. She had to be, but a small part of her was doubtful. What if she interpreted something wrong. What if the legends were wrong. What if... She got up from her bed and threw a thin vest over her nightgown. She wanted to get some fresh air and her nightgown left little to the imagination and she didn't really wanted the guards to see that. When she set foot outside she knew something was wrong. It was completely silent. No whispered voices of the guards or other late night activities. Just the soft blowing of the wind. Making her way down the hall she looked down the stairs where she knew some of the men where meant to be. No one, not a single living soul, in sight. Confused Tamina made her way downstairs. Normally there would be lights, illuminating the big hall but the only light that was shown tonight was the blue hue of the moon. And there, just barely visible under the windowsill, lay something. Upon closer inspection she realized it was a guard.

Quickly she knelt down wanting to wake him. It wasn't until she twisted him around she realized something was terribly, horribly wrong. His face had been ripped clean of leaving only muscle and bone in its wake. His arms and legs lay in awkward angles. With a cry of terror Tamina jumped away from the body. The gruesome scene was becoming too much for her and it took her every ounce of willpower not to spill the contents of her stomach. 

She turned around, making her way to Lianas chamber as fast as she could only to fall over another body. Realizing what it was she stumbled over she decided not to further investigate the condition of the body. She had seen just enough to know he could no longer be alive. She just crawled up and continued with a slower pace, hoping she wouldn't encounter more. It was then that she heard a scream coming from the library.

Realizing it was Rose's voice Tamina turned around and started running again. This time to the library. Flying around the corner she stopped midstep. The walls and ceiling were dripping with blood. She counted the bodies of at least 10 bodyguards and in the blood soaked walls strange symbols were carved. She didn't recognize any of them but in her heart she knew they were dark and unforgiving signs. Carefully walking around the corpses, she tried her hardest to not look at them and to keep her sanity. Deep down she knew who had done this. But she couldn't admit it to herself because of what it would mean or else she would lose her sanity.

She almost made it to the end of the hall when she tripped again over a good in the shadow concealed body, falling face and hands first in an gigantic pool of blood. She felt her hands, knees, vest and bottom of her nightgown getting drenched in blood. She almost had a panic attack right there if it wasn't for another scream coming from around the corner. Tamina gathered the last pieces of her resolve, shed the soaked vest and ran around the corner.

She heard his voice even before she saw him. And it was exactly like she remembered but she hadn't realize how playful his tone had been with her until this moment. The tone he used now was low, cruel and agitated. It almost hurt her to listen to it. "Where is she? " Tamina heard him saying. He wasn't talking very loud. But in the darkness it sounded hard and for Tamina he could've just as easily been screaming. He's probably looking for me she thought, fighting her fear and coming closer to the scene. "I'll never tell you! ", came Rose's answer and a small gust of pride flew through Tamina at the older ladies bravery. "Well that's too bad" came Durza's awnser. Tamina chose that moment to enter. "I'm here, please don't hurt her! ", she yelled at him while taking in her surroundings. Here it was just as bloody as the rest of the place, all the books lay in disarray and there where more bodies spread across the floor. In the middle of this stood Durza, his hand around Rose's neck lifting her up to her toes, his fingers digging into her skin. It was the first time Tamina could see him completely , even if the only source of light was the moon. He was undoubtedly beautiful, illuminated in a sphere of light making him look like some kind of angelic warrior. Now stretched to his full height his aura screamed power. His face was twisted with hate and anger, but that changed the moment his eyes fell on her. He gave a small chuckle. "You shouldn't flatter yourself so much little bird, I wasn't looking for you, I was looking for Liana. But you're here now , so I guess I won't need this annoying fosile anymore." Before Durza could do anything Tamina's reflexes sprung to action and she ran forward to tackle him . Well tackle was a big word. It was more of a run in, with Tamina running into a wall. But Durza's reflexes also kicked in and he let go of Rose choosing instead to catch the white blob running into him and pushing her to the ground.

Tamina landed on her back, hard, making her gasp for breath. Rose lay forgotten on the ground, while all of Durzas focus was now on her. "Well if you wanted my attention that bad, you could've just asked for it. " He told her, while the last of his anger disappeared from his face leaving only sadistic delight. "You even dressed up for me, how thoughtful." It was then that Tamina realized she was wearing a very thin nightgown and not a lot else. She scrambled up her arm coming around herself looking for a form of decency. Durza's hand came up. "Fly yn 'e muorre" Tamina flew against the wall her arm spread above her head.

Durza slowly made his way towards her. "Our play date really has to wait a bit. There are things I have to do. But I do have to say, in that bloodsoaked gown you look positively ravaging." Tamina finally got her bearings and yelled at him. " I'm not a plaything, now let me go you mean man or I'll.. " Before she could finish that sentence Durza was in front of her. He took her face between his hands forcing her head in an iron grip." But you see little bird, I'm no man. His eyes wandered down and his smile grew. "You know, I wonder if they feel as good as they look." It took a moment for Tamina to realize he was talking about her breasts but when she did her mouth fell open and she wanted to yell at him to hold his tongue but he had already shoved it inside her mouth.

His lips were much softer this time. And maybe even a bit warmer than last time. And while there was a need and passion with every swipe his tongue, it was also a lot more gentle than the kisses before. As if it took him less energy and as if his body was less strained. While contemplating these things her body had taken over and was accepting Durzas kiss on instinct. The moment she realized what she was doing she made a panicked sound while trying to move her face away from him.

Durza let her, instead opting to trail kisses down her neck giving small bites here and there. He had his finger still under her chin, letting her know she wasn't going anywhere. When he came to the place he had bit before he gave a small nibble and Tamina made a small sound again, this time in fear. The other hand had traveled lower brushing her breast through the thin material of her gown. Tamina tried al she had to get away but the small movements and the warm kisses made her head swirl and she started to feel really good. Better than she had ever felt before. Durza's lips were on hers again, his other hand joining the one teasing her breast using a bit more strength to it than before. Tamina let out an whimper and she didn't know anymore if it was out of fear or something else. Something even darker.

Suddenly Durza halted all his movements and looked down. From the middle of his chest came a long iron poke, piercing his body. "Leave, you disgusting demon! " came Rose's voice from behind him. Durza took a step away from Tamina still looking down at the poke that was poking through his body, with a confused expression on his face. First his eyes went completely black. His mouth fell open, blood running down his chin. Then he started screaming. But it was no human scream, for no human could produce that sound. It was dark and full of evil, getting higher and higher until it became almost unbearable. The scream turned into screeches while Durza's body started to desolve in darkness and pitchblack smoke. The face was destorted beyond recognizing, still screaming. Then the smoke rose and flew towards Tamina leaving her in black for a moment before it completely disappeared.

Quickly Tamina made her way towards Rose. "Are you okay?" Rose nodded "Are you okay Tamina, did that gruesome beast touch you? Tamina ignored the question, instead opting to ask a more important one." Did you kill him? " Rose shook her head. " No, only angered him. We have to find Liana before he comes back. " She took Tamina's hand and starting running, resuming Tamina's previous route towards Liana's chamber. Another inhuman scream made itself known startling the two ladies. Than another higher scream was heard mixed with the first one. Three other lower voices rose and joined the first one making a deafening sound that had Tamina almost floored. Rose started running even harder pulling Tamina with her. But it was in vain. The sounds hurled closer and closer towards them, making it almost unbearable to keep moving. Rose cursed loudly, and if the situation wasn't so dire Tamina would've laughed at the absurdity of Rose and cursing. "He regenarated quicker than anticipated. Even after 400 years of imprisonment." yelled Rose bearly hearable over the sound. Tamina frowned at that. "Durza had been in that basement for so long? " Rose stopped abruptly making Tamina almost run into her. " How did you know he was in the basement?" "Well," Tamina answered, "You guys didn't tell me anything, so I did some research on my own." "You did what?" Rose screamed at her. "Did you free him?" "No, of course not! " Tamina answered. 

While they were fussing with each other neither of them had noticed that the screams had stopped. Slowly blood came dripping from the ceiling and walls coating it in red. Rose was midway a tirade about obedience when the blood started drippeling down coating a piece of her heat crimson. Both of the ladies stopped their quarrel to look upwards. There on the ceiling was the body of another guard. Or what was left of him. Tamina quickly looked away feeling herself becoming sick. Rose grabbed her head to make her look at her. "Tamina listen..." Whatever she wanted to say Tamina would never know. Because right at that moment a hand came through Roses midriff. She looked down a look of disbelief and pain on her face. She looked back up at Tamina again reaching for her. Then she stiffened and collapsed to the ground. There behind her stood Durza. But he was different. Instead of the white complex he normally had he was grey with the whitest scars. The reliefs that normally adorned his face where nothing more than deep, gruesome, bloody carvings. On all the visible skin of his body where black lines garnishing his skin like spider webs. His eyes had gone completely black, and his first soft lips had become ragged. His black rope seemed to wirl around him by an unknown wind. He tilted his hand, showing scarred fingers and claw like fingernails. Rose's blood dripped down from it and Tamina wanted to scream at the sight but no sound left her mouth. What stood before her no longer resembled a human. Durza looked feral, his lips parted showing inhuman and sharp teeth. Then he started speaking. 

His voice was unrecognizable and at the same time almost the same. As if another being was mimicing Durza's voice without giving it any emotion. Letting out all the elements that gave it playfulness and life leaving just a dark and cruel immitation of his normal voice. " Hello little bird, did you try to fly away? Cause we were just starting to have fun." He paused for a bit taking another step forward. "But don't worry, I don't mind catching you." With that said he flew towards her with an inhuman speed, grabbing her by the neck and pinning her to the wall. "Your friend did the brave thing and tried to harm me and now she is dead. Let that be a warning." A tear left Tamina's eye while she fought for breath clawing at durza's hand, trying to get it away from her. "How could you", she choked out for a moment consumed with grief from the loss of Rose. "Well, I only returned the favor to her, Darling" Tamina inwardly flinched at the pet name and than outwardly did the same thing when Durza used his hand still wet from Rosa's blood to slip towards her breast again. And then down over her stomach towards her hips leaving a trail in its wake "You look delicious like this, it makes me want to drench you in blood while taking away your innocence in all ways imaginable." Tamina wanted to scream and yell at him to stop but she didn't. She just looked at him in terror. The seriousness of the situation was starting to get to her. 

Durza didn't seem to mind. He just used his grip on her neck to tilt her head a bit and continued kissing her again. This time it wasn't sweet or soft. He kissed her with vigor, his sharp teeth leaving cuts in her lip, the force on her neck bruising her. She whimpered, feeling blood trickle down from her lips to her throat and into her cleavage. Durza paused his kiss, letting his eyes follow the trail. A grin appeared on his now inhuman face. It made him look positively feral, lust flooding onto his eyes. He lowered himself following the blood with his tongue leaving goosebumps. When he arrived by her breasts Tamina lifted her hands to push him away from her in panic. He caught her arms and used one of his to pin them above her head. He straightened himself while the other hand came up to hold her chin forcing her to look in the endless black of his eyes.

Scraping all the courage she had left from the corners of her mind she met his gaze head on. But one lonely tear betrayed her, rolling from the corner of her eye and rolled down over her cheek mixing with the blood that Durza had smeared on her when he had used his bloody claw to hold her chin. Durza's eyes left hers and looked pointedly at it. When his eyes met hers ones again Tamina could swear that for a moment his eyes looked normal and human. Her hand crept up before she even realized it, reaching out to hold his cheek. The moment she touched him something changed. And for a moment he justed looked so unbelievable tired. She could see the overpowering loneliness overtaking all other emotions in his eyes just before he closed them. He leaned into her hand, and Tamina knew deep inside that he had been craving the contact she provided right know for hundreds of years. And her small touch made him seem more human than ever.   
Then an voice echoed through the hall filled with anger and authority. "Unhand her you treacherous beast! " There, surrounded by the rest of the guards stood Liana.


End file.
